


Are You A Pirate?

by Dragons_and_Merlins_Beard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, M/M, Pirates, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_and_Merlins_Beard/pseuds/Dragons_and_Merlins_Beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mummy Holmes forces her youngest son out one day to the park. Sherlock is intrigued and delighted to meet a friendly looking blond at the playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You A Pirate?

It was a lovely day out, therefore the perfect day for any mother to take their child out to the park during the summer. The only problem with Mrs. Holmes, was that as a mother - she didn't know if her constantly curious and impossible to entertain son would enjoy such an outing. Both her husband and other son were out so she found it a decent to take out little five-year-old Sherlock for the day. Without telling the boy she started to pack up a bag with some food they could eat at the park along with a picnic blanket.

She soon went into his bedroom where she found him reading - hanging upside down from the edge of his bed. 

"Sherlock." She chimed.

The boy looked up at her, his curls bouncing around the frame of his face, "What is it, mummy? I'm  _busy._ " He whined. 

"Well," She started, going over to him to push him up from his position, "Daddy and Myc are out for the day, so what do you say we go for a stroll in the park?" She suggested lightly. 

Sherlock frowned over at her, adjusting himself on the bed. He stuck a book mark in his book before setting it aside. He looked as though he were thinking hard about it, his nose wrinkled up, "I don't know." He mumbled, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, "There will be other children there and Mycroft said other children are stupid and no fun." He said uncertainty. 

Mrs. Holmes sighed heavily, letting out a  _tsk tsk,_ "Oh, don't you listen to him. He's just grumpy." She assured, reaching over to tuck one of Sherlock's curls carefully behind his ear, "It'll be fun. You could make some friends there." She smiled brightly. 

Sherlock shrugged, seeming quite unimpressed, "I was fine with just reading though, since Myc isn't here to play pirates with me." He was still brooding over the fact that his older brother wasn't there to entertain him with reading pirate stories to him or teaching him about different chemicals.

"You can play pirate with one of the kids there then." Mrs. Holmes tried, "I'm sure they'd love to."

The little boy seemed to brighten a bit at that and finally gave in with a curt nod, "I'll bring my hat then!" He exclaimed, jumping off from the bed to shuffle over to his closet. He dug through the pile of clothes he had laying around and pulled out his tri-cornered hat. He pushed it on over his curls before standing up to beam happily up at his mother, "Ahoy!"

Mrs. Holmes grinned down at him and led him out of his room, "You go feed Redbeard and I'll be waiting for you out in the car."

* * *

 

It was a bit windy that day outside, but the breeze was rather favorable. Sherlock had been wrapped up in one of Mycroft's scarves, a bright green one. It hung awkwardly around him but he was one to never mind his appearance. He had to keep one of his hand pressed over his head to keep his hat from being swept away by the shifting air. He and Mrs. Holmes walked about for some times until they came across a play ground where a decent amount of children were running around, laughing and shouting out. Sherlock shifted uncomfortably on his feet and looked over at his mother, "I don't know if I want to talk to them, mummy." He murmured softly, grasping onto the leg of her trousers. 

She smiled sweetly down at him, patting his head, "It's alright dear. I'm sure they'll love you." 

Sherlock gazed over at the children and gave her a timid nod before slowly wandering off towards the playground while his mother went off to set up their lunch. He held tightly on to his hat and scarf as he approached the swing set, which was empty. He found this piece of equipment to be his best bet. He sat down in one of the seat and glanced down at his shoes, swinging idly. 

As he stared down, keeping to himself and ignoring all the children running about around him, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He swallowed hard in fright, looking up to spot a blond boy standing before him. He had to be a year or two older than him, but looked warm and friendly. "Hello." The blond greeted, "I wanted to know what that was on top of your head." He said, pointing to Sherlock's tri-cornered hat. 

"It's a pirate hat." Sherlock responded, "Obviously."

"Why do you have on a pirate hat? Are you a pirate?" The other asked.

Sherlock thought on that for a moment, "Yes." 

The blond let out a gasp of excitement, grinning over at him, "What's your name then?" He asked. 

Sherlock looked at him with some uncertainty before he answered, "Sherlock."

"Sherlock? That's different." The blond said before inviting himself to the swing beside Sherlock, "I'm John."

"Did it hurt when you fell off the slide?" Sherlock asked, his gaze going down to John's knee.

"Did you see me trip?" John asked, drawing his eyebrows together.

"No, you've got a scrape on your knee with some sand stick stuck in it. It's wet too and the only puddles are by the end of the slides." Sherlock answered nonchalantly.  

John looked down at his knee with a small frown before looking up at Sherlock with bright eyes, "You're really smart." 

"My brother says I'm not smart, that everyone else is just stupid." Sherlock replied, matter-of-fact. 

John seemed to take some offense to this, "Well I'm not stupid. My mum says it's not nice to call people that." He snapped.

Sherlock just shrugged, pushing off from the ground to swing himself a bit, "Well mummy did say that he is just grumpy, so he might just be bitter." He offered, not wanting to upset the other boy. John nodded to himself, dragging his tennis shoes across the sand beneath him and started to swing. They swung for a while with no more words and neither looked at the other. Sherlock had a difficult time swinging and keeping a hand over his hat so eventually he let go of his hat - causing it to blow away backwards. He cried out, trying desperately to stop from swinging. John was trying to stop as well and started after the hat as Sherlock did. When he got it back into his grasp he felt himself trembling, tears in his eyes. 

"Hey, it's okay." John said softly, putting a hand on Sherlock's back.

Sherlock held more tightly on to his hat and nodded slowly, feeling silly. He put it back on his head before turning to accept the embrace John was offering out to him, still feeling a bit panicked. It was an expensive hat his father had gotten him for his birthday and the last thing he wanted was to lose it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relaxing into the warmth of John's arm placed around his shoulders. Sherlock tilted his head back to look up at the other, "Are you going to be my friend?" He inquired suddenly. 

John blinked down at him, "Yes, sure." He answered.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and smiled brightly, "Really?"

John seemed to be excited by the other's happiness and smiled as well, nodding enthusiastically, "Really."

The brunet jumped up and down happily before pressing forward to plant a rather sloppy kiss to the blond's cheek. John gave him a questioning look, but Sherlock only shrugged, murmuring, "My mummy kisses me on the cheek when I make her happy."

"Oh." John whispered before hesitantly doing the same.

"We can go get lunch, my mummy brought some." Sherlock offered, extending his hand out.

"Aye, aye." John nodded, taking his hand.  

 

 


End file.
